This invention relates to electromagnetic wave transmitters, and more particularly, to a transmitter for producing an output signal which simulates an orbiting GPS (Gobal Positioning System) satellite.
The present invention will have many application and should, therefore, not be limited to those disclosed herein and in the drawings. However, the invention has been found to be especially useful when employed in connection with a test transmitter for GPS receivers.
In the past, test transmitters for GPS receivers have been employed to provide data and equivalent doppler frequency for GPS receivers. Test transmitters for GPS receivers have been used as a method to reduce the cost associated with field tests. Unfortunately, such systems have been relatively complicated, and thus too expensive for practical commercial purposes.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide a relatively low cost GPS test transmitter while retaining high performance capability.